Gate on War Road
Population: 1,676, Size: 27 acres Wealth: 251,400 gp. Max value for sale: 553 gp. Max pawn value: 2,933 gp Demographics: Halfling (57%), Human (33%), Elf (6%), Half-Orc (2%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (0%) Westhold has a notable academy, and is known for having high fashion. The ruler is an idiot, and mean-tempered. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: The Sunken Wizard Respite Owner: Eidda Tealeaf, Female Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The tavern is a wooden cabin, with a gray tile roof and nicely trimmed hedges. A duck serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains several paintings on the wall and a large stew pot over a fire. Specials: Eggs and Ham Cake with Cake and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Owlbear Soup and a Mug of Perry (4 sp) Bison Soup with Egg and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Other Patrons: Elysan Toti, Female Human Details Robbie Stonebridge, Male Halfling Details Giselia Chans, Female Human Details Della Fastlefoot, Female Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Grooved Mallet Owner: Sindar Offers, Male Gnome Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is adjacent to a large home and is recently paved with worn brick. Description: The blacksmith is a adobe rowhouse, with a white shingled roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and a red hot sword sitting on the anvil. Strange and dank, kind of run down. Specials: Chain Mail (phb 145) (73 gp) Splint Armor (phb 145) (191 gp) Vicious Weapon (dmg 209) (325 gp) Other Patrons: Agne Cou, Female Human Details Arnolas Esteval Burke, Male Human Details Chennie Underbounds, Male Halfling Details Jeweler: The Sapphire Choker Owner: Willow Talltopple, Female Halfling Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The jeweler is a brick rowhouse, with a blue tile roof and simple furniture. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a leather bound bag with hundreds of compartments on the counter. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: Orisella Nage, Female Human Details Will Underfoot, Male Halfling Details General Store: The Stone and Compass Owner: Gunter Fahrows, Male Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is adjacent to a large home. Description: The general store is a adobe big orb-like building, with a gray tile roof and a smooth stone floor. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a large bookshelf filled with books and the walls are covered in paintings and advertisements. It's unusually noisy, with a venomous cleric trying to raise a mob. Specials: Lantern, Hooded (phb 152) (5 gp) Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Bottle, glass (phb 153) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Philomena Goothhan, Female Halfling Details Gynne Goodbar, Male Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Philom Stoutmoot, Female Halfling Details The house is a wooden tower, with a white tile roof and a big brick chimney. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. Category:Settlements